SUMMARY: The Administrative Core will provide support for personnel involved in the administration, scientific oversight and coordination, communication, budgetary oversight, and clerical functions associated with the overall research program proposed in this partnership grant application. The specific functions of the Core include: 1. Monitoring progress on the research objectives of the Partnership. 2. Facilitation of internal and external communication among Partnership investigators and communicating reports of progress on Partnership projects to the NIH and the scientific and public communities. 3. Coordination and scheduling of all external and internal Partnership meetings/seminars/conferences. 4. Administration of the Cancer Research projects. 5. Implementation of processes for need and use of Administrative Core support resources. 6. Development and maintenance of a website and Partnership communications, including progress reports, publications, and grant updates, and preparation of project-specific computer programs for secure capture and storage of data. 7. Support for management of financial accounts related to Partnership activities and fiscal oversight of Partnership projects. The Specific Aims are as follows: Specific Aim 1: To foster effective communication, coordination, and collaboration between ASU and the UAB-CCC in cancer research, training, and education. Specific Aim 2: To engage faculty members and students at ASU in quality cancer research. Specific Aim 3: To accelerate training of students/faculty in cancer research and to introduce educational and curricular enhancement/changes to undergraduate and graduate courses at ASU.